I Think I Love You
by AliagaTheAssasin
Summary: A story of love that starts with not knowing the whole truth, but growing to be much more between two girls finding themselves and ultimately each other...
1. Chapter 1

Yvonne and Kia were sitting in the back of the car, convincing me how the plan was totally was going to work and if it didn't then running away to Australia would be our back-up plan. While Paul was driving, laughing along with their stupid plans. They were only trying to make me feel comfortable but I was still bricking it.

This was crazy. I was going to pretend to be my brother, and I had to get away with it for 9 whole months. I love soccer but even I think this is taking that love just a little too far. I just hope that I'd get away with it, without any hiccups along the way.

'Here we are.' Paul said, turning towards me with a smile.

Yvonne and Kia leaned forward with the same smile. It seemed that everyone was smiling apart from me. I found nothing smile about.

'I can't do this.' I said, running my fingers through my wig which was firmly attached.

We had discussed the hair at length. Kia had wanted me to cut it like a boy but I loved my long black hair, and I was adamant that it wouldn't be cut. Paul had found one of the best wigs, and had clipped it slightly so it looked realistic.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Paul said, shaking his head and then wagging a finger at me. 'I haven't gone through all this hard work, for you to just back out.'

'Babe, you look great.' Kia said, running a hand through my hair. 'Your hair feels good, like real hair.'

'I would totally go for you, hotter than the real Sebastian.' Yvonne assured me.

'He is the real Sebastian.' Paul said, he was trying to make me some sort of method actor which was sort of working but I was still trepidatious. 'I would second Yvonne in saying that I would totally go for you.'

'Third that.' Kia said, giving me a peck on the cheek to affirm her answer.

I flushed as the wet kissed landed but it gave me so much more courage. I shouldered my bag and hopped out of the car. Paul rolled down the window; I winked at my best friends.

'See you guys.' I said in my guy voice.

Kia had said my guy voice was real sexy; I had spent many hours before this moment perfecting it until it just came naturally to me. I had tried copying other guys' voices but in the end I came up with my own husky guy voice which I admitted was kinda sexy but nothing like the real Sebastian Hasting. I just hoped it would fool everyone else.

I gave them a salute and walked towards the school building. There were so many students milling around but I walked on confidently. I didn't do a stupid strut that Kia had suggested because I had looked like an idiot and as if I was trying way too hard. I didn't want to be completely fake.

It may have been my imagination but as I walked to my room, I noticed a lot of girls looking my way and giving my flirtatious smiles. It made me feel a little uncomfortable but I was happy that the disguise was working and when they did smile I felt something else but I couldn't decipher it.

I reached my room; I took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside were three guys. One of the them was laying on the bed, without a shirt and was looking very hot, whilst the other two were playing a some sort of video game; one guy looked very much Paul's type with brown hair and kinda lanky and the other was an African American with wild dreadlocks. They all turned towards me.

'Hi.' I said simply. 'I'm Sebastian.'

The guy, who had been lying down, got up and held out his hand.

'Heya Sebastian.' He said turning towards the other guys. 'I'm Duke, your roommate; these two are Andrew and Toby they are across the hall.'

'Hey.' The guys said simultaneously, giving me a small wave and getting back to the game.

'So, do you guys play soccer?' I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

'Yep.' All the guys said, at once.

'Do you?' Duke asked.

'Yeah.' I said with a smile, as I started to unpack, carefully hiding my tampons at the bottom of my bag. 'When are the try-outs?'

'Today, in like an hour.' Andrew answered, helpfully,

'Cool.' I said, I threw my bag in the closet and then sat on my bed.

I had to make friends, but I had no idea what to say to these guys and they weren't exactly being open towards me. I decided to text Yvonne for some advice. I got my reply after a minute.

_Talk about girls. Sports. Stuff like that._

I looked at this reply but I was unsure. I tried talking about soccer but that conversation had fallen dead. Girls? What?

'Do you guys have girlfriends?' I said, sure that Duke would, with a body like that.

'Nah.' They answered, and then went back to what they were doing.

_Great advice… These guys are so boring._ I texted Yvonne, I was tempted to ask Kia's advice but I knew she would reply something like, talk about sex. I was definitely not comfortable doing that.

I got another text, I hoped it was Yvonne with better advice but it was Justin. God, can't that boy get a hint. I growled. I blocked his number, after sending a reply, telling him exactly what I thought of him.


	2. Chapter 2

I worked my ass off on the pitch. Duke was awesome as were some of the other guys trying out, but then there were some trying out who should really stick to things they know. At 5"8, I didn't really feel at a disadvantage there but some of the guys were so powerful and strong which was shown by their rippling muscles. I saw some hunky bodies as the Coach did shirts and skins; I narrowly escaped being a skin, coming up with some excuse of having a skin condition. It was a shitty excuse but the Coach finally bought it.

By the end of the try-out I was sweating profusely and still trying to catch my breath. Whilst Duke, Andrew and Toby looked as cool as a cucumbers. The coach spilt us up to first and second string, he pondered about my placing for quite some time until he gave me a first string shirt and grunted 'Better not let me down', then he called us to the showers.

'What?' I asked, I was confused and then I got the gist as everyone taking off their clothes in the changing room.

I was facing the lockers and didn't dare look about me. I was saved by the coach when he shouted that the principal wanted to see me. I heaved a sigh of relief and fled out of the changing room with the naked men – Kia's dream; my nightmare.

As I found my way towards the principal's office, I began to get worried. Had I been found out? I hadn't thought about my brother's file or anything like that. I was surely caught but before I could run away, the principal popped his head out of his office and ushered me in.

I sat opposite him as he flicked through my file, talking to himself and smiling all the time.

'Well, Mr Hastings.' Principal Gold said becoming ultra-serious which scared me. 'I pay close attention to transfer students as I was a transfer student myself. Everything looks in order. I just bought you in hear to say welcome.'

Then he started singing 'Welcome to Illyria' which made me distinctly uncomfortable but I pulled a smile.

'Thank you, sir.' I said. 'I need to go, I really need a shower.'

'Of course! Go clean and scrub yourself.' Principal Gold said, showing me out. 'Bye Sebastian.'

'Bye, sir.' I said hurriedly, closing the door behind me and started rushing off.

I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into someone. Papers went flying and I landed on my ass. All in all not good. I looked up and saw that it was worse as I realised I had crashed into a very beautiful blond who was on her ass as well. I crawled onto my knees and hurriedly collected her papers, apologizing over and over again, not really listening to her assurance that it was OK.

That's when the principal's door was flung open and Principal Gold looked down at us uncertainly.

'Getting to know the other sex, I see.' Principal Gold said, I blushed and stuttered a reply. 'No, no. It's OK. Just remember abstinence. Abstinence is key.'

Principal Gold closed the door. I rolled my eyes at the girl who smiled. I passed her the papers and then helped her up.

'Is he always so friendly?' I asked.

'Are you kidding? That's him being rude!' She said, and then she held out her hand. 'Olivia Lennox.'

I didn't notice the hand straight away as I was… checking her out. I couldn't believe it myself but I was looking her up and down.. She was slim, with gorgeous blonde hair and perfect green eyes.

'Sorry, what?' I asked, flustered as she was staring at me when I looked into her eyes.

'I'm Olivia Lennox.' She said, her hand still out, which I took.

'Sebastian Hastings.' I said, I looked down at our holding hands and realised I was holding the hand for a little long and quickly retracted it. 'Sorry.'

'It's OK.' Olivia said with a small laugh.

'Anyway.' I said, wanting to get away from her as she was confusing my especially as we were so close to her and I could smell her perfume, also I must have smelt and looked terrible. 'I've got to go. I'll see you around Olivia.'

I was about to leave when I saw her shoes, they were too nice to ignore and I had to pay a compliment to Olivia.

'Cute shoes.' I said without thinking.

'Oh, thanks.' Olivia said, looking a little confused but pleased.

'Where did you get them?' I asked, again without thinking and mentally slapped myself. 'I mean-'

'No, it's cool. I got them at the Anthropology.' Olivia said, who didn't seem fazed that a guy was asking about her shoes as if it was an everyday occurrence.

'See ya, got to do… _guy stuff_.' I said fleetingly and strolled away from her, but I couldn't resist looking over my shoulder at her retreating back and I'm embarrassed to say that I checked out her bum.

God! Disguised as a guy for a few hours and I'm already acting like one. I felt weird when I thought about Olivia, it was something different and most definitely new.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day had gone mostly smoothly, with no major slip ups except for knocking over a beautiful blonde. It was weird because every time I thought about her, it was always _beautiful blonde_ not Olivia. The guys were becoming more friendly and open, now that I was part of the team.

The lessons were alright so far on my second day but I was bored in all and couldn't wait to get onto the field for practice at the end of the day with the guys.

It was lunch and I spotted the guys, Duke was waving me over. I may have been part of the team but I wasn't part of the group just yet. I had to somehow make them like me, more than a teammate – a friend.

'Hey guys.' I said, smiling.

'Heya.' Toby said, looking up, nudging Andrew. 'Look who it is!'

'Duke, don't faint but look.' Andrew said with grin.

Duke shoved him and told him to shut up but he couldn't stop looking at the figure behind me. Intrigued, I turned and found myself looking at the beautiful blonde. Olivia was in the lunch queue with a bunch of girlfriends, looking happy.

'You like her?' I asked, but it was pretty obvious from Duke's face that he was completely head over heels for Olivia.

'Yeah, he totally loves her.' Steve said with a grin at the captain.

The whole team were smirking at Duke's gaze at Olivia, he seemed completely entranced. He then shook himself out of it and glared at all the guys.

'Olivia Lennox.' Toby said, thoughtfully. 'Too good for the likes of us, she went out with a guy older than us. Mature. He broke up with her and ever since she's been staying away from guys.'

'She wants to find a guy like him who could probably do _everything_.' Phillip said with a wink.

'But our Duke here thinks he can do just as well.' Gavin said with a laugh, as he looked at Duke who was getter more red and angry.

'You know, I imagine that the song in Duke's head every time he sees her is probably…' Toby thought, and then there was a glint in his eyes as if he came up with an ingenious idea. '_I'll make love to you, like you want me to_.'

At those starting words of Boys II Men, all the guys on the table began to sing except for Duke and I. Duke was looking livid, especially when the rest of the canteen were looking at our table, some laughing and others joining in. I felt sorry for him, so I told the guys to die it down a little. Eventually they did but receiving whistles and claps from the surrounding tables.

'You guys are jerks.' Duke declared furiously.

'Come on, chill out.' Phillip said, rolling his eyes. 'It's a joke.'

Duke grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close so they were pretty much face to face.

'It's a joke?! How funny do you think it will be when I kick your ass?' Duke growled.

Again being the mediator, I pushed Duke off Phillip who was being a bit of a dick when he smirked at Duke. Toby and Andrew tried to calm him down, slowly he calmed down but still flicked dangerous eyes towards Phillip who just smirked and sauntered off to another table, followed by others members of the team until it was just me, Duke, Andrew and Toby.

'Why don't you ask her out?' I asked, tentatively.

'He's scared.' Toby said simply, but earned a death glared from Duke. 'Come on, dude. Don't look at me like that. If it wasn't that then you would have asked her out.'

'Shut up.' I said, getting angry myself at the guy's attitude, Duke was a nice guy and having a go at him wouldn't help with his confidence to approach Olivia.

The guys looked at me surprised but did so and Duke gave me an appreciative nod while Toby changed the subject and we started talking about our first game which was going to be in a month and two weeks' time.


	4. Chapter 4

The next lesson we had together was chemistry which was good, because in my other lessons I had been basically by myself which made it even duller. When we got into the classroom, the teacher immediately got down to business and asked us to take a name out of the jar, as they would be our lab partner for the rest of the year.

The jar came round to me, and I picked out a name. To my surprise it was the beautiful blonde.

'Olivia Lennox.' I said loudly and looked around the lab to see Olivia smile at me and nod.

'God, she gave you the nod.' Toby said, noticing the interaction.

'It was a pretty good nod.' Andrew agreed.

'What the hell are you guys talking about?' I asked, as I collected my stuff.

'She gave you the nod.' Duke said, he seemed slightly pissed off because he had got Eunice Bates who seemed happy with the arrangement. 'Swap with me.'

'Dude, I can't. I said her name out loud.' I said, shoving him towards Eunice and walking myself towards Olivia with a smile which she returned.

'Hey, nice that you're not bumping into me.' I said jokingly.

'Excuse me, I think you're the one not looking where you were going.' Olivia bantered back with a grin.

'Yeah, yeah.' I said, rolling my eyes dramatically. 'Whatever.'

'Shut up.' Olivia said, nudging my shoulder.

I found the interaction fun between us, and it was great that we could be so friendly with one another so soon. It would be good to make a friend who wasn't part of the team and wasn't a guy. I smiled at her, and she grinned back but then quickly to the front of the class when the teacher began the lesson and everyone had taken their seats.

The lesson was by far my favourite because Olivia and I had such fun. I loved teasing her whilst she laughed at my corny jokes and I wasn't 100% sure but there were times when Olivia would blush; but I wasn't sure. Olivia looked really beautiful when she did, or she just looked flushed because it was quite a hot classroom. Either way she looked lovely.

At the end of the lesson I bid Olivia adieu, as she walked away with a smile with her friends. I walked with Toby and Andrew to get changed for our football practice. Duke was held up by Eunice Bates who was flirting outrageously with him and holding his arm in place so he couldn't move very far without yanking his arm away from her. This just showed how sweet Duke was as he put up with Eunice, without acting like a dick which Justin was very good at and I had no doubt that he would have told her to get lost.

Once we had all changed, the football practice started and the Coach was pushing us really hard. By the end of the practice we were all sweating profusely and exhausted. We all immediately went back to our rooms to relax.

Duke and I were laying on our respective beds in comfortable silence, I wanted to say something to make each more comfortable. Although we were on the same team I still didn't feel very close to the guys.

I texted Paul, telling him this. I immediately got a text back.; trust Paul to have his phone nearby.

_I'll come with a plan for the weekend_. _Xx_

_What? Xx_

_Something that will definitely make you a guy's guy. Don't worry. I'll sort it all out._

_Alright. See you on Saturday. Love you. Xx_

_Yeah. Luv ya 2. Xx_


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting on my own at the local pizzeria, where a lot of the Illyria students went to. I had a pizza in front of me, I was too nervous to eat anything. The plan that Paul had concocted was a little crazy and extravagant but Yvonne and Kia had persuaded me that it would totally work to win the guys over. Kia added, and I quote 'The girls will be totally all over you too.'

The guys of the team were sitting at another table, messing about and generally be raucous. They looked like they were having fun, some of the flicked glances at me and gave me small smiles of acknowledgement but nothing else transpired.

Then Kia arrived. Kia was wearing a short skirt and a white t-shirt, she was very hot and every male eye in the room was looking at her. This made me smile slightly as the guys with girlfriends nudged the boyfriends to take their attention away from the gorgeous brunette. Other girls in the room were staring at her grudgingly and looking very jealous. Kia certainly got the attention of the Duke, Toby, Andrew and the rest of the guys, as they followed her movements towards me when I saw the look of surprise on some of their faces I almost laughed.

'Heya babe.' Kia said, kissing me on the cheek and sat opposite me.

'Hey.' I said, trying to act natural.

Kia and I then spent an hour together, pretending we were on a date. Kia flirted outrageously, running her foot up and down my leg which was nice and definitely the guys on the other side of the room noticed as well. Their faces were obviously disbelieving. At the end of the 'date' I walked Kia to her car, which was just outside the guy's window so they saw everything and they were most definitely watching. I pushed Kia against the car, I gave her a smile and then went in for the kiss. It was nice kiss and it would have gone longer if I hadn't pushed Kia slightly away from me. Kia laughed and then got into the car, driving off.

I went back into the restaurant, pretending I had forgotten something. As I passed the guy's table on the way out, they stopped me.

'Hey Sebastian, who was the chick?' Gavin asked, looking out the window as if he expected to see Kia again.

'Just someone I'm dating.' I said, off-handily.

'She is a good-looking girl.' Philip said, nodding in approval. 'Where did you find her?'

I was just about to answer, when the second part of our plan walked in. Yvonne was dressed in a dress, and was looking sexy as hell. The same reaction to Kia, happened with Yvonne. The guys looked so surprised when she walked straight up to me.

'Heya Sebastian.' Yvonne said, pushing me against the booth. 'I haven't seen you in ages. When can I see you again?'

'I'm a little busy today.' I said, with a kiss on her cheek. 'I'll call you.'

'You better.' Yvonne said, she then landed a wet one on me which got the guy whooping.

Yvonne walked out, swaying her hips. I caught Gavin staring, so I smacked his arm and gave him a glare which he responded with a smile.

'Come you can't have two gorgeous girls.' Gavin said, 'Chose one and I'll have the other.'

'Fuck off, if anyone's having the other it will be me.' Philip said.

'You're the man.' Duke said, shaking his head in disbelief. 'Two gorgeous girls, after you. Any other girls you're hiding?'

'Maybe.' I said, with a grin. 'I'm keeping my options open.'

The guys laughed, I knew at that moment that by playing some sort of Romeo had brought me into their group.

'Pull a chair up for the man.' Toby said.

I laughed, and that Saturday I spent the rest of the afternoon with the guys. Talking about football, school and girls. Mostly girls. They were trying to get me tell them how I was so lucky. I smirked and said 'If I told you, I would have to kill you.' That afternoon really brought us all together, and I knew then that we were no longer just teammates but now friends.


	6. Chapter 6

It had about 3 weeks in Illyria and everything was going very well. The team were doing great with training and it was about a month until our first match against Greenwood. Even though it was quite far off, I was nervous and was training overtime. My friends both in and out the school thought I was becoming obsessive, but soccer was the reason that I was here so I was going to use my time effectively.

The _beautiful blonde _became almost my shining light; I was able to communicate with her which was different to the guys. Although they were good friends I acted only as Sebastian Hastings, I had now been nicknamed Romeo by the team. However with Olivia I was more Viola than Sebastian and didn't need to hide so much. Also Olivia was amazing to hang out with, she was so much more than just a broken hearted girl which is what everyone made her out to be. Although I would see her sometimes looking sad when she thought no one else was looking. I would always try to make her smile, which I achieved easily.

Everyone had heard about what had happened in Cesario's, now I was made out to be some sort of Casanova. I didn't know if I was imagining it but a lot of girls would flirt and look at me as I walked down the corridors. The boys all looked to me or hated me for all the attention that I got. It was so different from the first few weeks of me being here, a lot had changed.

I was now on the field having one of my crazy practices on my own. I dribbled; I did some skills and practiced shooting from all angels. As I was about to go in for a shower, I saw Olivia and her best friends Danielle and Maria, walking towards me. Maria and Danielle seemed to be giggling about something which was annoying, but I was glad when it was only Olivia who approached me.

'Heya.' Olivia said with a smile. 'You practice so hard.'

'Yeah, got a game coming up.' I said, keeping my distance because I probably smelt quite bad.

'You shy or something?' Olivia laughed at the great distance between us.

'No, of course not.' I said, with my eye roll which she was used. 'I probably smell, it's hot out her. You've made it hotter now though.'

I winked at her, and she blushed. This was usual between us; the flirting was nice because it always brought a smile on Olivia's face. It harmless flirting, and Olivia would give as good as she got which would sometimes make me blush slightly which she found cute but it was odd that another girl had such an effect on me.

'So what you doing this weekend?' Olivia asked, almost shyly.

'Probably practicing soccer, why?'

'Well, when you get a break. There's a party on Saturday if you want to go?' Olivia said.

'Oh, cool.' I said, not really sure about going. 'I'll see what I'm doing and get back to you.'

'Got a hot date?' Olivia bantered.

'You know I only have eyes for you.' I said back with a wink. 'So are you holding this party?'

'No, someone from Glennwood is.' Olivia said, still blushing from my flirting, I hadn't realised I had such an effect on her.

'The guy we're playing in a months' time?' I wondered. 'That's weird.'

'We're not enemies, although the soccer games can be so aggressive that it seems that we are.' Olivia said with a laugh at my perplexed expression. 'What can I say? Boys are confusing.'

'Nah, girls are.' I bantered back with a laugh.

'Really?' Olivia said, quirking her eyebrow, I always thought she looked so sexy when she did that.

'Yea, really.' I said, taking a step closer to her.

We were only a few feet apart; I was getting warm inside as I looked deeply into her baby blue eyes. Olivia was looking intently into my eyes. Suddenly the connection was broken when Danielle and Maria ran up to us; I took to steps away from Olivia so I was an appropriate distance away from her.

'Come on Liv, we've got to get to class.' Maria said, eyeing me with a smirk on her face, very similar to the smirk that Danielle had as she stood behind Olivia.

'Ok, Ok.' Olivia said with a smile but there was something in her eyes which told me that she seemed annoyed about something. 'You better be coming on Saturday.'

'We'll see.' I said with a wink. 'Ok ladies, I've got to go, I need a shower.'

I decided to be cheeky before I left, kissing Olivia on the cheek as I ran past. I laughed hard when I heard her gasp and her friends laughing at the expression on her face. It felt good just simply placing my lips upon her soft skin and I realised in that moment that I wanted to do it again.


End file.
